Sailor Moon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Plot Through a textual prologue told via a storybook, Snow White is a princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen. The Queen fears that Snow White's beauty surpasses her own, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. At the film's opening, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen orders her huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White'sheart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. However, the huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead, and urges her to flee into the woods and never come back. Lost and frightened, the princess is found and befriended with Serena and the sailor team. The woodland creatures who lead them to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White, Serena and the team assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs, named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White, Serena and the team upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White,Serena and the team awakes to find the dwarfs at them bedside and introduces themselves, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome them into their home after they learn they can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White, Serena and the team keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse that can only be broken by “love’s first kiss”. The Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs and the team are away, but the animals are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs and the team. The Queen tricks Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple. As Snow White falls asleep the Queen proclaims that she will be the fairest of the land. The dwarfs and the team return as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. She tries to roll a boulder over them but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarfs and the team return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. After some time, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs,animals and the sailor team all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle. Category:Sailor Moon's Adventure Team Category:Disney crossovers Category:Luke Yannuzzi